


Für immer

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Can been read as Steve/Bucky, Friendship, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Dinge passierten. Und dann blieb es so. Für immer …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für immer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Para siempre...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532248) by [Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova)
  * Translation into English available: [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698204) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„W-Wo ist James?“ die ältere Frau stand angespannt in der Tür ihrer Wohnung und starrte Steve nervös an.  
„Es tut mir Leid … Ich … Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihnen mitteilen muss, dass … “ er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, „Bucky … James … Er ist tot.“  
„Was?!“ die Frau schlug die Hände über dem Mund zusammen und brach in Tränen aus, während sie mit der Tür im Rücken in sich zusammenfiel. Steve fing sie auf.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid,“ murmelte er immer wieder und sah betreten zur Seite, um Buckys schluchzende Mutter nicht anschauen zu müssen. „Es tut mir Leid. Er ist auf einer Sondermission umgekommen. Er … Es … Es war zu spät für ihn.“  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ebenfalls zu weinen. Bucky, der einzige der ihn von Anfang an unterstützt und beschützt hatte, schon als er noch der kleine, schmächtige Junge war, würde nie wieder zu ihm zurückkommen.  
Er würde nie wieder mit Bucky reden können. Oder sich ihm anvertrauen. Bucky würde ihn nie wieder zurechtweisen oder ihn wegen irgendetwas ausschimpfen. Er würde niemals wieder seine Stimme hören. Bucky war weg … für immer.


End file.
